


I'll Be There For You

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dustin Henderson Needs a Hug, Episode: s01e06 The Monster, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Protective Mike Wheeler, What-If, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: What if Lucas had ran into Mike and Dustin while Troy was threatening them?





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not good, but I'm posting it anyway! I wanted a fanfiction about Lucas finding Troy and James hurting Mike and Dustin (I'll probably write a different, better version at some point that doesn't completely suck). I wish Lucas and El had a better apology scene haha. (The lyrics at the end is from the 'Friends' theme song). All characters belong to Netflix!  
Please don't repost!  
Enjoy this trash!

"It's your turn," Troy snarled, face scrunching up as he held the switchblade to Dustin's face.

Mike froze. "Wh-what?"

_"Wet yourself." _

Dustin's eyes widened as he realized what Troy means.

James grinned and gestured towards the cliff. It hurt Mike's head to even _think _about jumping down there... into the murky water... he'd probably, no, _definitely,_ die. But...

_Dustin._

"You have thirty seconds," Troy's voice sliced, "Before I help this kid lose the rest of his baby teeth."

"Mike, _no,_ don't-" Dustin pleaded, just as Mike said "Stop! I'll do it, _okay_? I'll do it."

Troy snorted, satisfied. "There you go."

Mike shakily stepped towards the edge.

Every fiber of his being told him _no, Mike, but it's inevitable. It's too high up. You'll die. You'll never find Will and you'll-_

"You have ten seconds, Wheeler, or Toothless loses some blood," Troy hissed from behind him. James chuckled.

Mike sucked in a breath.

One, two-

"MIKE, _NO!"_ someone shouted, but Mike steps off one second too quick.

_Lucas._

And Mike was plummeting towards the ground, faster and faster and faster and holy shit, his life is flashing before his eyes and-

Suddenly, he was frozen, splayed onto an invisible floor like he was floating- wait, he WAS floating. How was this possible?

_Eleven! Thank god, Eleven!_

The force pulled him up, back towards safety, rewinding time.

He landed sharply on the ground.

_"Go,"_ Eleven hissed. She slammed James into the dirt. Troy started to protest, but El's eyes skimmed over his arm and with a sickening _crack,_ Troy was screaming.

Lucas grabbed Troy by the collar of his shirt, furious. "You listen to me, Walsh. You lay a _finger_ on Dustin or Mike again and your arm won't be the only thing broken. You understand me?"

James hurriedly nodded and ushered Troy away. Mike grinned.

"_YEAH!" _Dustin yelled, looking pleased. "YOU BETTER RUN! SHE'S OUR FRIEND AND SHE'S _CRAAAAAZY!"_

Speaking of El...

The boys raced over to a collapsed Eleven. "I'm sorry," she muttered nonsense at them, she thought it was _her fault..._

"You saved me, El," Mike assured her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a monster. You _saved me."_

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. Um. Thanks. For you know, helping them back there."

"You care about us!" Dustin teased, but he was smiling. 

Lucas groaned. "Shut _upppp."_ He took off his bandana and offered it to Eleven. She looked at it, confused. "It's for your nose," Lucas explained. 

Eleven cautiously took it. "Thank you."

"You saved them," Lucas shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant. "I mean. Thanks. And all that."

"Tone down the cheese, Lucas," Mike grumbled. But he wrapped them in a hug.

_I'll be there for you,_

_'Cause you're there for me too_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
